Someday
by imagine131
Summary: Sequel to "Her Diamonds". Cristina gave birth. Owen's a daddy. Yay! This is a look at what is to come and what's happened between then and now. As always, I own nothing! Again, title is a Rob Thomas song, off his new album "cradlesong".
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel. I just want to say that this chapter would not be written without the help of the wonderful Kristyn the Kid. Thank you so much. And thank you guys for reading 'Her Diamonds' and reviewing it. Enjoy this.**

* * *

"Honestly Meredith, I don't know how people do it," Cristina whined, collapsing onto the couch next to her best friend. Meredith looked at Cristina and giggled.

"You look like hell," Meredith explained. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," she said sarcastically. "I feel like hell too. I don't remember the last time I slept. Soon I'm going to have to quit one of my jobs, and I'm pretty sure being a mother is permanent."

Before Meredith could respond, the sound of crying filled the room via the baby monitor on the end table next to the couch. Cristina groaned and sank deeper into her seat. She looked at the baby monitor with great loathing, as though she wished it would explode and leave her alone.

"I'll go," Meredith volunteered. Cristina raised an eyebrow. "Derek's been talking about kids," Meredith added with a shrug. Five minutes later, a new sound came through the monitor. "Cristina! Cristina, I need help!" Cristina groaned again, but got up anyways.

Meredith was standing in the middle of the room, rocking one of the babies and looking frightened. The baby was crying loudly. Even though he was only a few months old, Cristina could clearly make out Owen in his features, but he had a mop of curly black hair on his head.

"She won't stop crying…he won't stop…she…which one am I holding?" Meredith exclaimed, frazzled.

"That's Ryan…You're a great godmother, I'm so glad we picked you," Cristina said, sarcastic once again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they are twins!" Meredith yelled over the crying. She handed the baby over to Cristina, who continued to rock him. When that failed, Cristina figured something was wrong. "Does he need to be changed?" Meredith suggested, though her voice sounded as though she was very much hoping that that wasn't the case.

"No," Cristina said, checking. "Maybe he's hungry." But little Ryan refused the formula that Cristina attempted to give him. Meredith was holding her head with one hand.

"Oh Ryan, please, just stop crying," she begged. Ryan ignored Meredith and continued his crying. They heard the door and saw Owen enter the apartment.

"What's going on? I could hear him crying from the stairs," Owen looked at Ryan contemplatively, trying to figure out why he was crying.

"I don't know. He's not hungry, and he doesn't need to be changed…" Cristina's voice trailed off. Owen took the baby and alternated rubbing and patting his back. After a few minutes, Ryan fell silent. Cristina's and Meredith's jaws fell as Owen grinned triumphantly. "What…How…Why…?" Cristina stuttered in amazement.

"You'll never know," Owen laughed as he put Ryan back in his crib.

***

"I still can't believe you actually said you loved me," Owen said with a smile.

"Yeah, keep bringing it up and I might not ever say it again," Cristina replied bitterly. Owen had been talking about the fact that she'd shared her feelings with him for almost three days straight. Owen always looked a little hurt when she put him down for mentioning it. "Is it too early to blame my mood on the pregnancy?" Cristina asked with a sigh. Owen grinned again.

"I know you're tired of hearing this, but I honestly never thought I'd hear that from you. Especially that night. I had it in my head you were going to break up with me," Owen continued, laughing. Cristina just nodded and 'Mhm'-ed him. He'd told her that at least 5 times. "I'll see you later," Owen said upon reaching the nurses' station. After a quick kiss, he departed. Cristina immediately rolled her eyes and collapsed against the nurses' station.

"Something wrong?" Meredith asked, sneaking up on Cristina from behind.

"My boyfriend is acting like a schoolgirl in love," Cristina complained. Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, they do that sometimes. They're all macho and tough until it comes to a serious relationship," Meredith informed her. Cristina groaned.

"Is Derek like that?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"Not all the time," Meredith responded. "Lately he's been a little pushy, though. He wants to get married. And he's mentioned kids." Cristina made a face that was a combination of mock fright and sympathy. "Why don't you just tell Owen to lay off?"

"But he's so cute when he's like that," Cristina moaned. "It just annoys the hell out of me."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Meredith asked rhetorically. "We're anti-touchy-feely women in love." Cristina let her head fall loudly and slightly painfully onto the nurses' station.

* * *

**If anyone's confused, the last bit after the '***' was a flasback. Anyways, please review, lemme know your thoughts. I love to hear them =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! No flashback in this chapter, just fluff. Thanks for all the reviews guys, really! Enjoy. **

* * *

"You're buying a house?" Meredith asked slowly. She was making it sound as though Cristina was speaking a foreign language. "Together?"

"Yes," Cristina replied just as slowly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you know, it's just a big step. All that you two have been through, it just might not be such a good idea so soon…" Meredith tried to reason.

"Whoa, back off. You and Derek have been through just as much, if not more as Owen and I have. We've been together for about a year now. How long were you with Derek before you moved in together?" Meredith seemed to have no response for this and quieted immediately. But it wasn't long before she rallied again, turning Cristina's triumphant expression into one of annoyance.

"That was different! Derek had no where else to live but that crappy little trailer, and besides what we had was—"

"Was what?" Cristina cut in angrily. "Was real? What makes you think what I have with Owen isn't real?" Cristina stormed off angrily with Meredith stammering behind her. "I don't want to hear it," Cristina snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asked upon seeing Cristina's frazzled face. She made an annoyed huffing sound and kept walking, but her hand touched his gently when she passed, which was his cue to follow her. He entered the on-call room a few minutes behind her to find her pacing in front of the bunk bed.

"What's—" he began to ask again, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, due to the fact that Cristina's lips had become attached to his. He kissed back for a minute or so, enjoying it, before backing away. "This is what got us into this mess in the first place," Owen reminded her. Cristina laughed a little and wiped her eyes which were surprisingly full of unshed tears. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." For a while, Cristina didn't answer.

"Do you think we're rushing into things?" she suddenly asked, worriedly.

"Cristina, we have kids. Of course we're rushing into things," Owen replied seriously. Cristina laughed again and rested her head on his chest.

"Meredith's giving me a hard time about us buying a house together," she finally admitted.

"Meredith," Owen began, "is in no position to judge our relationship."

"That's what I told her," Cristina said, sighing.

"Listen. I love you, and you love me, and we love our two adorable kids. That's all me need," Owen told her firmly, rubbing her back comfortably. Cristina smiled.

"Thank you, my cliché lover ," Cristina said with a soft kiss.

***

"I don't like this place," Cristina said quietly. Her hand was tightly clasped to Owen's and she was leaning close to his arm.

"You don't like any of them," Owen laughed, earning himself a serious stare from Cristina.

"It just doesn't feel right to me," she finally admitted. Owen sighed.

"Okay, fine. Just one more? I promise, it's the best of all of them," Owen pleaded. Cristina nodded reluctantly, stifling a yawn.

"One more," she agreed.

The last house was pretty close to the hospital and it was beautiful from the outside. It looked like the previous owner had paid a professional to do the landscaping. It wasn't extremely big, but had much more room than the apartment.

"Worth going in?" Owen asked, leaning over to see out Cristina's window. Cristina nodded.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. They walked directly into the living room, which had hardwood floors. Ahead of them was the kitchen, which was fairly large and hidden behind a half-wall. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway where there were three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet. To the left of the kitchen was another bedroom, this one very large, and a door to the garage. Behind the kitchen was a small pantry and laundry room.

"Well?" Owen asked, looking around the spacious living room with his hands in his pockets. Cristina joined him.

"How much?" Cristina inquired.

"It's reasonable, but I'm not asking you to pay for it. I just want to know what you think."

"I like it. A lot. But you're not paying for it yourself. We're buying this together." Owen opened his mouth to argue, but a sharp look from Cristina and he knew it would be a fruitless effort.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's buy this house, together, for us and for the twins," Owen grinned.

"We're really doing this?" Cristina asked, sounding unsure but hopeful.

"We're really doing this," Owen affirmed.

* * *

**I think they're so cute together =D What about you guys? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone. Enjoy this chapter, even though it's kinda stupid. **

* * *

"Why don't you just talk to her if it's bothering you so much?" Owen suggested. He and Cristina were on their way back to their shared apartment. It had been a silent ride until Owen decided to speak.

"Who?" Cristina asked, distracted.

"Meredith. You miss your friend, I can tell. If you would just talk to her—"

"I don't want to talk to her! I have nothing to say to her until she apologizes, which she won't because she's too damn stubborn," Cristina interrupted angrily. Owen sighed.

"Maybe if you just—"

"_No_," Cristina said firmly. Owen backed down for a moment.

"What if I talk to Derek? I'm sure he can convince Meredith to come to her senses," Owen eventually said. Cristina was silent for a moment.

"I doubt it. Meredith listens to no one but Meredith," she argued.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Owen insisted. Now it was Cristina's turn to sigh.

"I guess," Cristina finally agreed. Owen grinned triumphantly and spent the rest of car ride in silence.

***

"Hey, Derek! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Owen called, spotting the dark-haired surgeon in the crowded hospital hallway.

"Sure," Derek said, turning around to find who was calling him. He followed Owen into an empty conference room, slightly confused. "What's up?"

"Uhm…I'm not quite sure how to go about saying this, but…our women are stubborn. Very, very stubborn. They won't talk to each other when they clearly need to. It's kind of ridiculous. I know Cristina misses Meredith but she won't talk to her, and I'm sure Meredith is the same way…"

"You want me to talk to Meredith?" Derek concluded. Owen nodded.

"I'm not sure if I can guarantee you anything, but I'll try my best. Meredith's been a bit of a pain since her fight with Cristina," Derek admitted.

"Thanks," Owen said, shaking Derek's hand.

"No problem. It's pathetic it's come to boyfriend intervention." Owen laughed.

***

Derek held out the phone, his other arm folded against his chest. Meredith pouted and slowly took the phone from him.

"I hate you," Meredith whined. Derek said nothing, just stared at her, waiting. Meredith sighed before dialing Cristina's number.

***

Cristina stared in shock at her cell phone. The name on the screen was not one that she had expected. She looked up at Owen.

"It worked?" she asked. Owen looked at the phone's screen, reading the name 'Meredith'.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Answer it."

"Hello?" Cristina said almost suspiciously when she answered the phone.

"Hey…Look, I'm sorry for what I said the other day," Meredith said quickly and awkwardly. Cristina was quiet for a moment.

"It's okay…" Cristina replied quietly. She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"So, uhm…how'd the house search go?" Meredith asked. Cristina smiled, glad they were back to normal.

"It went good. Really good, actually. We found a place," Cristina informed her.

"Really? That's great! When do I get to see it?" Meredith sounded genuinely excited.

"When you help us move in," Cristina teased, the grin on her face obvious in her voice. Both Owen and Derek smiled. _Score,_ they both thought.

***

"_Hey," Cristina greeted, coming to a halt next to Owen. He looked down at her anxious face._

"_Hey," he responded. He waited for what she had to say. _

"_So, I've been thinking," she began. Owen noticed that her hand was placed on her bulging belly and knew that it had something to do with the baby inside of her. "Since we're going to be doing this whole thing together…well, it'd probably be easier if we lived together." She wasn't looking at him, but staring at the tiled floor like she was reading something on it. _

"_I've been thinking the same thing," Owen admitted. "I would have suggested it sooner, but I was afraid of how you would react."_

"_Okay…okay so…how do we do this exactly?" Cristina asked. _

"_Well…my place is really, really small. It was a temporary thing I got when I came back to Seattle."_

"_So…so you think you should move into my apartment for now? To sort of…she how it works…before we get a bigger place?" _

"_Uhm…yeah. Yeah, I guess that would work." The both stood there, not looking at each other for a while. Then Owen said, "I should go. Patients," he explained. He gave her a quick kiss before he left. _

"_Bye," Cristina whispered, smiling and looking up in time to watch him walk away. _

**Sorry all, but I needed to re-establish Cristina and Meredith's friendship. And the guy alliance was fun =)**

* * *


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR UPDATE

**Alright, so who hates me right now? I know, I know. It's okay. I deserve it. It has been months and, to be honest, I've been avoiding this fic. Mostly that's because I absolutely despise it and really had no plan when I started writing it.**

**So, if you are still with me, or if you are just joining, I would like to have a second go at this fic. It will not be the same, but will have the same title. 1) I love the song/artist, 2) It fits still, 3) I love how the first fic was Rob's first single off of 'cradlesong' and the sequel is his second single, lol. **

**To sum it up: I will continue to be ignoring this fic, but a new one will be posted, probably titled "Someday [Revisited]" that is the real sequel to "Her Diamonds". It should be up within the next week, so keep an eye out for it if you do not absolutely despise me. **

**And until it is up, I strongly suggest checking out some of my other fics (current: "So Hard", "The Temptress", and "Bless the Broken Road". (Please read "Broken Road". It's getting no traffic at all!)) and my best friend ever, KristyntheKid has an awesome fic titled "How Strong Are You Now?", which is the sequel to "Is Forever Enough?". Gracias!**


	5. Author Update

**Okay guys, I think an author update is required here. I know it's been forever since I've posted anything. I've decided that because of school and other things, I've been too busy to write. So I think it's only fair to you guys that I tell that I will be taking a little break. I'm not sure how long this hiatus will last, but probably a couple of weeks. But I am definitely not just giving up on my fics. I will write them. But right now I'm overworked and unmotivated, so I'm taking a breather.**

**To my _Someday_ fans: I will write the revision. I promise, it is definitely getting done. I have some idea bouncing around, I just have to make time and sit down and actually write it. I'm hoping after the holidays, mayber during break, I'll be able to get that posted for you.**

**And to everyone: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Again, maybe after the holidays I'll be able to focus more on this.**

**Please stick with me guys, I'm not abandoning you. **

**~Laurie**


End file.
